memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Locutus van Borg
:"I am Locutus... of Borg. Resistance... is futile. Your life as it has been... is over. From this time forward... you will service... us." Locutus van Borg was de Borg benaming die kapitein Jean-Luc Picard kreeg na zijn gedwongen assimilatie aan het einde van 2366. De Borg wilden Picard gebruiken als een tussenpersoon voor het menselijk ras om de assimilatie van de Aarde te vergemakkelijken. Door de assimilatie van Picard kregen de Borg ook de beschikking over zijn kennis en ervaring, evenals zijn eigen persoonlijke kennis (wat duidelijk werd toen Locutus commandant Riker aansprak als "Number One". Picard's gedetailleerde ervaring voor wat betreft de technologieën en strategieën van de Federatie gaven de Borg een enorm tactisch voordeel toen Starfleet de strijd aanging met een Borg kubus bij Wolf 359. (DS9: "Emissary") Dit werkte echter ook in het voordeel aangezien de bemanning van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] Locutus gevangen kon nemen en door gebruik te maken van zijn verbinding met het collectief, het Borg schip kon verwoesten. Ze gaven de kubus het commando om te regenereren, wat een oneindige lus veroorzaakte die het schip opblies. {TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II") Alhoewel zijn implantaten werden verwijderd en zijn wonden genazen, bleef zijn assimilatie hem achtervolgen. Hij keerde terug naar Aarde en bracht een bezoek aan zijn familie in La Barre, Frankrijk, waar hij de waarheid onder ogen zag. (TNG: "Family") Toen Benjamin Sisko in 2369 contact maakte met de Profeten nam één van hen de vorm van Locutus aan, zoals hij op het hoofdbeeldscherm verscheen van de [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] tijdens de Slag om Wolf 359. (DS9: "Emissary) Toen de Borg in 2373 een tweede invasie begonnen (zie: Slag om sector 001), kwam Picard's ervaring met de Borg hem van pas door een zwakke plek in de verdediging van de Borg aan te wijzen, waardoor de vloot het schip kon verwoesten. Later bleek dat het de bedoeling was dat Locutus veel meer zou zijn dan een simpele dar, hij zou de wederhelft van de koningin moeten worden om een brug te slaan tussen de mensheid en de Borg. Toen echter bleek dat Picard alles behalve dat van plan was, ondanks dat hij nog vinger kon bewegen na zijn assimilatie, werd de koningin gedwongen om hem te reduceren tot normale dar. ( ) Zelfs Borg darren als Third of Five herkenden Picard nog altijd als Locutus na zijn afscheiding van het collectief, mogelijk omdat ze geloofden in hun perfectie en er niet van uit gingen dat iemand het collectief zou willen verlaten (ook omdat Picard's gedachten wél in het collectieve bewustzijn zouden zijn opgenomen. (TNG: "I, Borg" • "Descent, Deel I") Achtergrond informatie * Locutus werd gespeeld door Patrick Stewart. Zijn naam is waarschijnlijk afkomstig van het Latijnse woord loqui (spreken), waarvan het voltooid deelwoord locutus is. *Tussen de Locutus uit Star Trek: The Next Generation en bestaat een opmerkelijk verschil qua make-up. Er is meer "bedrading", een geheel nieuw pak en meer implantaten. Deze verandering moeten de wat simpele "look" van het origineel opfleuren. In een interview legt Patrick Stewart uit dat de scènes in de film niet bedoeld waren als terugblik, maar moesten aantonen dat Locutus nog steeds deel van hem uitmaakte. Categorie:Borg darren de:Locutus en:Locutus of Borg es:Locutus fr:Locutus de Borg